Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for selecting a data storage medium for demount in an automated storage library, and an automated storage library and program product therefor. More particularly, the method is for the selection of a data storage medium for demount in an automated storage library in which the peripheral storage devices therein are all occupied, and an automated storage library and program product therefor.